randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Check It Out
Check it Out is a song by Nicki Minaj and Will.i.am. Step-step-step up in the party like my name was bad bit**. All these haters mad because I'm so established They know I'm a beast Yeah, I'm a fu**in' savage Haters you can kill yourself In my space shuttle and I'm not coming down I'm a stereo and she's just so monotone Sometimes it's just me and all my bottles all alone I ain't coming back this time I can't believe it It's so amazin' This club is heatin' This party's blazin' I can't believe it This beat is bangin' I can't believe it (I can't believe it) Hey, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out Yeah, yeah, I'm feelin' it now Check it out, check it out Check it out Step-step-step up in the party like my name was Mr. T All these hating na****rs ain't got nathing on me Honestly, I gotta stay as fly as I can be If you will get really, you get super OG Honeys always rush me cause I'm fly-fly-fly Dumb ones, they can't touch me cause I'm floating sky high I stay n***er-rific you don't need to ask why You just got to see with your eyes [Chorus: Nicki & will.i.am] I can't believe it It's so amazin' This club is heatin' This party's blazin' I can't believe it This beat is bangin' I can't believe it (I can't believe it) Hey, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out Yeah, yeah, I'm feelin' it now Check it out, check it out Check it out Check this mother fu**er out It got me in the club-in the club just rocking like this Oh, oh, oh Da done done The sun done Yep, the sun done Came up, but we still up in dungeon Da done done Yep, in London Competition why yet so we love some How the fuck they getting mad cause they run-done? Mad 'cause I'm getting money in abundance Man, I can't even handle all these hundreds Duffel bag every time I go to Suntrust I leave the rest just to collect in-trust I mean interest F**k my nemesis! Exclamation just for emphasis And I don't sympathize cause you a simple bitch I just pop up on these hoes on some pimple shit And put the iron to your face y'all wrinkled bitch This is mega n***er U-u-ultra n***matic-matic-matic-matic Ma-ma-matic Oh, we just had to kill it We on the radio, hotter than a skillet We in the club making party people holler Money in the bank means we getting top dollar I'm a big ba**er you a little smaller Step up to my level you need to grow a little taller I'm a shot caller Get up off my collar You a chihuahua I'm a Rottweiler I can't believe it This so amazin' I can't believe it This beat is bangin' I can't believe it This so amazin' I can't believe it (I can't believe it) Hey, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out Check it out Yeah, yeah, I'm feelin' it now Check it out, check it out Check it out thumb|400px|right Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas Category:Nicki Minaj